User talk:Energy X
Page Shouldn't I blank my page too?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:29, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Can you show me what one looks like?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:48, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Archives & manny styles To Energy X, Hey i was woundering about this as well? Can you help me too i wonted to put all the messages i have in my talk page into one of these archive as for the style i think i like RainbowSwifter's as my style so you know... Can you help me let me know? And also let Kyurem147 know since i know you know him let him know there is manny styles of archiving on where to look he can check out Rainbow's, Slaying's & so on so you kinda know the other user's who have them for a good styles... And before i forget can i have you premission to do an archive as long as you watch over me it's so & to see if i can get it right? So you know and i'll will be online tomarrow or whenever your online next so you know & everything & also let me know whenever your online so i can start okay... Chat with you soon....Trainer Micah (talk) 00:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Fob I guess... What Pokémon are going into it? ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 22:07, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Okay... am I doing it for this this week, or next week? Also, what Pokémon have already been used? ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 22:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay... I'll get on it. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 22:31, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank's.. Hey Energy X, It's me Trainer Micah i got your message thank you for letting me know so you know & everything... Well Chat with you soon if i need anything just let me know okay...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:44, May 6, 2014 (UTC) UOTM Really me? User of the month?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Online if needed... Hey Energy X, This is Trainer Micah thought i'd let you know i am online if needed so you kinda know & everything... Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Seen the News today on Serebii.net, called Omga Ruby & Alpha Saphire?... Hey Energy X, It's me again hey i heard that on date sometime in Novenber this year that they are going to release a two newer version's of pokemon so you know this might be a remake or maybe not however it's totally new in news today there called: Pokemon Omega Ruby - which is sometime in november - dated tbd & Pokemon Alpha Saphire which is also in november & date tbd I heard this will be a whole new adventure so you know thought i get in touch to see what you think of this so if you can let me know.. Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Got your message Hey Energy X, Me got your message thanks for letting me know...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Edit's for chat... Hey Energy X, It's me Trainer Micah i got your message from Munylo15 talk page... The edit's i only said this to him was beocuse i was looking at my talk page at the time on when i started as a user on here Winx Fan 1 said this to me via message as you can see the first message on my talk page on when i started out so you kinda know.... I didn't know if she said this as lie or told the truth as user so you know you might have a chat with her to find out how manny edits it take to join chat? As for myself as you know sir i don't know as a user if you can let me know how much needed & i'll correct myself as a user... So you know & Chat with me later...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I see... Hey Energy X, This is Trainer Micah i got your message thanks for letting me know & i see so you know & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC)